My Master
by format16
Summary: Adopted from Kayjaylew! My childhood God has left us now. Another has risen from the ashes and might claim us all. Akito, how wrong I was about you. I know now you could have been much worse. Now I only pray that this new God will show us mercy. I pray in vain. This might become a Yaoi between Yuki and Kyo, but I let you guys decide.


The Master

Chapter I- Prologue

I shook, kneeling on the tatami mat, my forehead against the wood and hands at my sides. It's a position I've become rather accustomed to throughout my life, having the childhood that I've had. The very stance alone brings a rush of memories better off forgotten. Perhaps what bothered me the most is that I shouldn't even be afraid right now. Akito is dead.

It happened a little more than a month ago. The entire estate was thrown into chaos. Every extended family member was hastily brought back for an indefinite period of time. The Elders never slept, awake with angry discussions about the new clan head. I knew everything there was to know about the passing of Zodiac Spirits. The God Spirit's passing, however, was a mystery to me and the others in the Zodiac. Until Akito's last New Year Banquet, when the Elders explained the process of a God's passing. Akito had never looked so fragile, barely able to keep his eyes open. His death really had not been a surprise.

Loyal. That was the word the Elders had used to describe the Animal Spirits. They said that the Zodiac Spirit was loyal to its host. From birth to death it remains with the cursed human. The God's Spirit was different. It could leave its host in times of weakness and transfer to another within the family. During the Banquet it was announced that Akito was no longer our God, that his Spirit had left him. The Spirit had not disappeared however, it just remained with some other soul.

It was devastation to all, most to Akito, naturally. For the first time in my life I wanted to forgive him for all sins he'd committed. I felt the same urge I had as when I was six years old to throw my arms around him and cry. I held his hand throughout his passing. Hatsuharu couldn't understand why I wasn't rejoicing with him and Kyo. But the older members did, Kureno especially. We grieved together.

Only after the funeral did the preparations for our new god begin. Every single Sohma was called home. Anyone of them could be God, after all. The Zodiac, of course, was no exception. We packed our bags with about a week's worth of clothing, not knowing how long it would be until we were allowed to return. Outsiders were forced out of the Estate during the clan's momentary weakness. Nonetheless, we asked about Tohru. As expected, she would be obligated to stay at Shigure's house. Alone.

Shigure stayed with Hatori, having no other relatives who lived within the walls. However Kyo and I would be forced to stay within our own nightmares. I lodged with my parents, while Kyo resided with his father.

We remained within the walls for a month before we were released, allowed only within a 50 mile radius of the Main Estate. Kyo was quiet for about month after staying with his father, despite Tohru's attempts to cheer everyone up.

It was then that I was called back to Main House for a visit with the Elders. I don't think anyone understood why, which didn't serve to quell my fears. Hatori even seemed weary as he drove me back to the Estate.

I don't know why they had our meeting in Akito's old quarters. I wasn't alone, at least. Behind me sat Hatori, Shigure and Kureno. Even so, I couldn't help but clench and unclench my hands as the Elders shuffled in.

"Yuki Sohma, host of the Rat, do you know why we've called you here?" Minoru, I believe it was, asked that. Head Elder. No one really knew the Seven Elders personally. But I do remember someone mentioning his name once.

"No, sir." I hated this. I hated having to return to my childhood customs and manners. I despised being treated like a child. Why must we have so much respect for those we don't care for, or even know? My head was still against the floor. Must I bow so low for these strangers?

"The God Spirit has passed to another host, as I'm certain that you're aware. For the past month we've searched for the new Host and we've debated how to test any candidate. Finally, we've come to a solution." I could feel the anxiety of not only me but the others behind me. The word 'test' threw my mind into a thousand possibilities, none of which sounded pleasant.

"The bond between God and his Rat is the greatest. While this knowledge is not new to you, I do however; believe that you don't know to what extent." At this point I was glad my I had kept my head down. I couldn't control myself enough to not wrinkle my nose at this. Who were these non-Zodiac to tell me about the 'bond' I was forced to endure? "Akito was a weak host and never truly felt the potential of your relationship."

"And what would this 'relationship' be, exactly?" I mentally thanked Shigure for asking the question I had been wondering about. I looked up slightly to see the Head Elder glare at Shigure for speaking without being asked.

"A relationship of loyalty, Dog." That word again. Loyalty. It seemed to be one of their favorites. That among Zodiac, bond, tradition. . . obedience. "One that only the God and the Rat can experience."

"There is a promising candidate. The nephew of Ren Sohma, the previous God's mother. His name is Kuro Sohma. We would like you to meet with him as soon as possible. He is waiting in the God's personal quarters now." As another of the Elders said this, the more I wanted to run. I breathed in heavily. "Sohma Yuki, your job is simple. Nothing really needs to be explained to you, after all the test isn't for you. You have ten minutes."

As he sentenced me to my new fate, the others already walking out, leaving to address the potential God, no doubt. I didn't realize that I was still bowing until I felt Hatori's hand on my shoulder. "Yuki, don't worry. We'll be waiting right outside. I'm sure the Elders wouldn't arrange anything . . . upsetting." Even through Hatori's kind words I could sense his uncertainty. At least with Akito we knew what to expect. This was completely unknown territory. I nodded my head, even though I think the Elders couldn't care less about my welfare.

A maid soon entered quietly to tell Kureno, Hatori and Shigure to leave and wait in the banquet hall. Shigure gave a final squeeze on my shoulder as if he was bestowing me with bravery.

Then, I was completely alone. It was a tactic Akito used regularly. It gives the victim time to imagine the horrible tortures yet to come. This room held so many memories, most of them unpleasant.

I heard footsteps approaching. I readjusted into my original bow and prepared. Did I even have to bow? Was I supposed to? After all, this person might just be a fluke. Again I almost wish that I was seeing Akito. Knowing exactly what to do and what will happen makes my fear bearable.

I heard the wood of the door being pulled across the tatami mats. I took one last breath, as I waited to meet my probable new God. Oddly enough, the first sound I ever heard from him would be his laugh. It sounded more like a snicker, I didn't know what it was that caused it, but it was the first telling sign; this would not be pleasant. I was made certain of this when I heard the first of his words to me in a calm, yet dark voice.

"Hello Yuki Sohma. I believe we're going to be very good friends indeed. Hmph. Well then, let's start this test. Rat, are you ready?"

* * *

**A/N:Well that's the prologue! I want to be clear: I ADOBTED THIS STORY! THE IDEA OF A NEW GOD IS NOT MINE! The original title is "Akito, my master" by Kayjaylew. I hope this works out well. Be happy though, because you know I'll never abandon this story. That would be like picking up a kid from an orphanage and then dropping him off in a desert. **


End file.
